Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017
|manufacturer = Mercedes-Benz |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = |power = 899 BHP |displacement = 1600 cc |length = 5700 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 950 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017 is a Formula One car designed and built by Mercedes-AMG Petronas Motorsport for use in the 2017 Formula One season. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.23. The car represented in the game is the #44 driven by Lewis Hamilton, who drove this car to his fourth Driver's Championship, scoring nine victories during the season. Additionally, Mercedes-AMG Petronas Motorsport also won the Constructor's Championship. In addition to Hamilton's #44 car, an alternate version of the car, called Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ (Color Variation) 2017, is also available in the game. Apart from having different color options instead of the usual Petronas livery, both cars are otherwise identical. Colors Eleven colors are available for the "Color Variation" version of this car, they are unnamed in the game: *White *Silver *Dark Gray *Black *Light Blue *British Racing Green *Blue *Purple *Red *Orange *Yellow In the first five colors, there are Mercedes-Benz logos on the nose and engine cover; the remaining colors do not feature any branding on the car. In-game description The W08 EQ Power+ is a machine developed by Mercedes AMG Petronas Motorsport to compete in the 2017 F1 Grand Prix. Mercedes made a full return to F1 racing in 2010 after a 55 year hiatus. They were one of the top 4 contenders from their starting year, but gradually gained in strength year by year, and from 2014 to 2016 they achieved double Constructors' and Drivers' championship title wins 3 years in a row. So aside from the changes to match new regulations for 2017, there seemed to be no major change in philosophy for their machine. However there were frequent scenes where the drivers seemed to struggle with the setup as compared to last year, and where the car was fast in mid to high speed corners, it seemed to struggle with tracks that contained many low speed corners. The power unit said to have produced approximately 936 BHP was the most powerful out of the 2017 machines, and it was fast overall throughout the season. With Lewis Hamilton and Valtteri Bottas at the wheel, they achieved a fantastic 15 pole positions and 12 victories out of 20 races. Again this year resulted in a double title victory for Mercedes, winning both the Constructors' and Drivers' championship titles. Acquisition GT Sport Both standard and "Color Variation" versions of this car can be purchased in the Mercedes-Benz section of Brand Central for 2,000,000 Credits each. It can also be acquired by getting all gold inLewis Hamilton Time Trial Challenge Trivia *Presumably due to licensing issues, this is currently the only car in Gran Turismo Sport that can't be entered in the Livery Editor. This limitation is also applied to the car's "Color Variation" version. *This is one of four Licensed Formula 1 cars in the series, the others being the Ferrari F10, F2007 and Lotus 97T. Pictures Mercedes_AMG_F1_W08_EQ_Power_(Color_Variation)_2017.jpg|The "Color Variation" version of the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+ 2017 in Gran Turismo Sport. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Mercedes-Benz Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Formula Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Hybrid cars Category:F1 winners Category:Open Cockpit Cars